I am
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: I am: a whore, a slut, a masochist, a fag, a freak, an alcoholic, a murderer, a liar, a psycho, and a thief. A story about social rejects coming together to make something so sad it was beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

I am…

A whore, a slut, a masochist, a fag, a freak, an alcoholic, a murderer, a liar, a psycho, and a thief; a story about social rejects coming together to make something so sad it was beautiful.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I really don't care if you're all mad at me for posting a new story... I have been meaning to update some other stories, but this story just needs to be told. Please enjoy.

* * *

She had been lying in the same position for some time now; it hurt to even think about moving. Her eyes were closed, because she didn't want to have to face the reality that was her life. She wanted nothing more than to open her eyes to a regular life, but she knew that would never happen. She lived in a world where dreams didn't come true; where it was stupid to try because everyone was going to fail anyways. Opening her eyes meant she would have to live a life she hated, but she knew she had to get ready for the night.

The room she was in was plastered in black and red. The red reminded her so much of the metallic taste she had in her mouth right then it nearly made her stomach clench. Spitting the blood from her mouth onto the floor, she didn't care whether she decided to clean it up later or not. The place she lived in was a hell hole, and she would be lucky to make it out of there alive.

Grinding her teeth together, she walked into the closet to look for an outfit to wear tonight. It was going to be cold, but in her profession there was little need for comfort. Grabbing one of her smallest outfits (a tight fitting green spandex tube top with a small black mini skirt and six inch black pumps) she knew tonight she would catch the attention of at least one man.

Wednesdays were an unusual night for someone of her profession to work, but then again she worked every night. Every cent would get her that much closer to leaving this place, and she would gladly sell her body in order to leave this damned nightmare behind.

Glancing to the window, she noted the sky was slowly getting darker; it was obvious that she had been passed out since around noon. She had missed school again, she noted dryly, but then again school didn't really matter to her. School wouldn't get her out of this place…

She knew she had to be quiet when leaving. If he knew she was awake already, he would make sure it would be more painful next time. Opening her door quietly, she walked through the hallway with her heels in her hand; there was no way she was going to get caught again.

She stealthily walked down the stairs that lead from her bedroom to the main floor of the house, before realizing that she was safe. He was passed out on the living room chair again, and she knew he wouldn't be waking up for some time.

Deciding not to press her luck though, she walked out of the house, and immediately headed towards the inner city. Konoha was one of Japan's largest cities. She was lucky to live near the city; if she had lived anywhere else she wouldn't have been able to work the streets like she did here.

Putting on her heels, she ignored the cold wind as it ran through her short pink locks. It was as cold as she thought it would be, but she wouldn't have to wait long for tonight. She walked down a few more streets, before she found the corner she had been looking for. This was the corner she had been working for a little over a year now.

After only a matter of minutes, a dark blue car pulled up right next to her. Fighting off the urge to shiver in disgust (she had stopped doing that a long time ago) she walked towards the passenger side door with a coy smile on her face. "Can I help you?" She asked playfully. The man in the car appeared to be average to good looking; to her it really didn't matter anymore. He had a face that seemed recognizable, but she couldn't completely place it anywhere.

"Sure," the man replied with a determined tone. "Hop in, I need directions."

Smiling, she nodded before getting in the front seat. This had become all too common for her, but she had already gotten used to it. She was past being shy when it came to things of this nature. "What would you like?" She asked while he drove away from the sidewalk.

She was mildly confused when he didn't answer her at first; he seemed to be content with driving. Before she could speak again, however, he turned his eyes towards her. "How long have you been living like this?"

"… I don't understand what you're saying," she said quickly. She had dealt with men who had tried to preach to her before; she knew what she was doing. She didn't appreciate people thinking she didn't know how to live her life when she did.

"Don't you know there's ways to help people like you?" He said as he pulled up to a stop light. She frowned as she realized this conversation was going nowhere; he had wasted her valuable time for nothing.

"I don't need to take this from you," she whispered harshly before opening her passenger door. Slamming the door shut, she started to walk back to her corner. If her timing was right, then maybe her regular would be there waiting for her.

Sighing wistfully, she tried to ignore what had just happened. The man in the car had said people like you, and she had to chuckle bitterly at the thought. "There are no people like me," she said quietly as she turned another street corner.

The night was getting darker as she continued her short trek back to Main Street. It was weird to say, but she felt like that street was home to her. It was more comfortable than the house she lived in, and as crazy as it sounded, she liked the people out here better.

As she kept walking, she looked up to see a tall man with dark hair. He was waiting at the corner she left not twenty minutes ago, and when she saw him she gave him a small nod of her head in greeting.

"Sai," she greeted plainly while she walked up to the man. He was pale; his paleness was almost to an extent where one would worry about him being ill. The paleness seemed to help define his features more: his sharp nose was more pronounced, and his dark eyes contrasted beautifully against the skin.

"Sakura," Sai said with a slight bow. His posture was stiff, but she was used to that. This man before her was always this way. "I was hoping we could do our usual routine tonight."

"Sure," she, Sakura, said with a nod of her head. Sai had been a regular for the past five months. And even though the man wasn't outrageously good looking, she was just glad he was at least civil to her and clean. She had dealt with more than one harassing gentleman over the past year; she could at least trust Sai.

Grabbing his hand, she was glad to feel the smooth texture of money below her fingers. It was her biggest rule; pay and then play. Moving her hand from his, she placed the money in one of her small skirt pockets. Moving her hand back to Sai's, Sakura followed Sai's lead, as he led her back towards his black car.

His car was probably worth twice the amount of her house at home, not that she'd ever tell him that. Sakura never asked how much Sai made, or what Sai did, and Sai in return never questioned Sakura about where she lived and what she did. Sakura thought it was a fair enough trade.

Sitting in the leather seat, Sakura watched as Sai moved quickly over to the driver seat. The dark haired male's eyes were endless, and completely emotionless. This she could do; emotionless, unattached Sai.

Sai's emotionless eyes landed to Sakura, and he nodded towards he seatbelt. "You know I ask you to wear that, Sakura."

"Sorry Sai," Sakura said with a sigh as she belted herself in; he did this every time. It wasn't like she chose not to remember. "I must have forgotten."

After she was securely in place, Sai turned on the car. He must have been driving for a while before he had stopped; the car blew warm air on her barely clothed body, and it felt incredibly wonderful. Just as Sai was about to pull out of the parking stall, the sound of police sirens and the flashing of red and blue lights stopped him.

Nervously looking backward, Sakura inwardly cursed at seeing two police officers there. They were usually never around… why were they now?

Sakura looked over to Sai who seemed to be incredibly calm at the moment. He emotionlessly spoke, "They'll never believe that we're actually dating, so I'm just going to say that I picked you up because you looked cold."

The comment was like mental slap to the face, but Sakura nodded. She knew her place in all this; she hated it, but she knew it well. She numbly watched as the police officer walked to Sai's window and tapped lightly on the glass with his flashlight.

In response, Sai rolled down his window and put on his fake smile. "What seems to be the trouble officer?"

"Are you aware the person in your car is a suspected prostitute, Sir?" The officer said while flashing his flash light over to Sakura. Sakura did not feel uncomfortable at the stares the officer was giving her; they were judgmental stares, but stares she had been dealing with them the whole time she had been working.

"Oh," Sai said with a confused glance over to Sakura; she was almost impressed by his acting skills. "No, I wasn't aware. After heading over to the shop over there I noticed this young lady looked very cold. I was going to take her to get some coffee."

The officer before them did not look convinced, and before Sakura knew it, he had asked for her to step out of the car. Nodding slightly, Sakura opened the car door and walked over to the officer.

"Do you have your license on you?" The police officer asked. Sakura shook her head and mentally sighed in relief; if they didn't know who she was then they couldn't take her home, could they? Maybe this was the break she finally needed. "Then what's your name?"

Sakura refused to answer, and she hoped this would all turn out for the best. She didn't want any of this to reach her father's ears, because if they did she would surely get a beating that would leave her unconscious for days. She didn't care if she went to prison; hell, prison might be an oasis next to this place. She just didn't want anyone to tell her father…

"Asuma, what's going on?" The second police officer asked as she exited the vehicle. Sakura looked over to see a long brunette headed female police officer. She walked over to the blue haired police officer that stood before her.

"Kurenai, this young lady is refusing to tell me her name," Asuma, the blue haired police officer, stated.

Kurenai looked the pinkette up and down. "Sweetheart you can't be more than seventeen," the woman spoke in a sad tone. "Just tell us your name; I'm sure your family is worried about you."

Sakura's mouth closed tighter after that comment as made. No, she did not have a family that was worried about her… no one was going to worry about her.

"It looks like we'll have to take her downtown," Asuma said with a sigh as he brought out handcuffs. Placing them loosely on to Sakura's wrists, he gave Sai one last look. "Are you sure you don't know this woman?"

"I had never seen her before today, officer," Sai said easily as he started to drive off. "I swear on my life."


	2. Chapter 2

I Am: Chapter 2

I am… a whore, a slut, a masochist, a fag, a freak, an alcoholic, a murderer, a liar, a psycho, and a thief; a story about social rejects coming together to make something so sad it was beautiful.

Sorry about not updating sooner; I really love this story and the idea, I just haven't had much time to write lately. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out there sooner, rather than later. This chapter will be a little longer than the last.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

She sat in a small jail cell near the police officers who had arrested her. The two, Asuma and Kurenai, were on their phones and on their computers; the goal was to find Sakura's identity. Sakura sat in silence as she watched the two work; she silently prayed they would find no information on her. Pink was a very uncommon hair color, and she knew that no one else in the city of Konoha probably had it. If one person were to recognize her… it would all be over.

Waiting silently, Sakura watched as the female hung up the phone in frustration. She hoped that was a good sign for her. "How can there be no record of her being anywhere in the city?" Kurenai asked as her reddish eyes turned towards her partner. "It's like this girl doesn't even exist."

The comment sparked something in Sakura, and she remembered the beating she had taken earlier this morning. Her father had said something akin to what Kurenai was saying now.

"_You're a miserable failure."_

"_Your mother died because you're a stupid whore."_

"_I don't even care enough about you to hate you."_

"_You shouldn't even exist."_

Well, maybe she shouldn't, Sakura thought as she hugged her knees a little closer to herself in the jail cell. But she knew how worthless she was, and at least she was trying to make something of herself…

Looking to the police officers again, Sakura tried to listen to their conversation.

"We could call Kakashi…" Asuma said as he too hung up to phone. "I don't know if she's eighteen yet or not, but he would know what to do…"

"Yeah," Kurenai said with a last longing look at the pinkette. "Do that."

XxxX

He did it again last night… He had been having the same dream for over three months now, and he would have it almost every night. The dream itself was awful enough, but the guilt he would feel afterwards was worse than the dream could ever be.

He couldn't be around the people he loved anymore… He couldn't even talk to them. And he also couldn't sleep after having these horrendous nightmares.

He had started to go to a psychologist, in secret of course; he didn't want to concern his family. But that hadn't helped him in the way he had been looking for. His psychologist was supposed to be the best, and of course he was paying for the best, but the sessions only helped him with the guilt a little bit; it hadn't helped with the dreams at all.

"Who did you kill last night?" The silver haired male asked while sitting across from him. The man held a certain aloofness about him, and even though he knew the man was paying attention, sometimes it appeared that he wasn't.

"It's the same every night Kakashi," he sighed as he shifted his position. The shays lounge chair was not comfortable, and instead of relaxing him it just made him even more tense. "It started with my cousin Shisui…"

"Okay," Kakashi said with a nod as he scribbled down some information. "How did you kill Shisui, Itachi?"

"I drown him," Itachi said as he ran a hand through his long raven locks. "I pushed him into the river and watched him as he struggled to breathe. I didn't help him…"

"Then who comes next?" Kakashi asked as he continued to scribble away in the notebook in his hands.

"My father and mother," Itachi said as he let out another breath. "I run a sword through both of their bodies…"

"Yes yes, I remember now," Kakashi said as he tipped his head upward. The silver haired male was peculiar looking. His hair was spikey and had a tendency to go everywhere. He always wore a black or dark green turtle neck that rested just below his eyes, and his eyes were a mismatching set of gray and red. "And next we get to your little brother, correct?"

"Yes, Sasuke is next," Itachi said as he looked away from the strange looking man. Looking up to the ceiling, Itachi started to count the tiles in his office. It was a ritual he had come to do every time Kakashi had brought up his brother Sasuke. "The dreams would always end before I run my sword through him…"

"Have the dreams gotten worse?" Kakashi asked as his mismatched eyes looked to the dark charcoal ones of Itachi.

"They haven't gotten better, if that's what you're wondering," Itachi said as he shifted again in the chair. "And I haven't gotten much sleep because of it."

"I don't know exactly what you're going through," Kakashi said after a few seconds of silence. "But I think getting away from your family would help out. I have a small center thirty miles north of here; only a few of my patients will be going there, and I think you should be one of them."

"I don't know if that's exactly what I need right now, Kakashi," Itachi said with a sigh as he stood up from his chair. "And I think our session is over. I'll see you next week."

With that said the Uchiha shook the silver haired man's hand and walked to the door. Kakashi watched as Itachi left, and couldn't help but shake his head.

XxxX

The world was dark again, and even though Itachi knew he was dreaming he couldn't stop the events that were about to happen. His nightmare would play on repeat for however long he was sleeping.

It started with Shisui. Shisui, his best friend, his cousin, the man that would be the best man at his wedding someday. They were standing near a lake that Itachi had never seen before. It seemed they were talking, or fighting; he could never hear the words that were exchanging between them. Itachi himself looked angry, while Shisui just looked concerned, like he knew what dream Itachi was about to do to him. And dream Itachi was not one to disappoint. Just as it had every single time he dreamed, dream Itachi pushed Shisui into the lake, and simply watched as his cousin, best friend, man that would be best man at his wedding, struggled in the lake.

There was no way Shisui should have been having this much trouble in the water; the male had been on the varsity swim team throughout his four years of high school. But even if it made sense in his brain, the dream did not play it out as so. Eventually, Shisui's body sank into the lake, and after a few minutes the air bubbles stopped coming up.

Next, the dream flashed to his parent's bedroom, where a long sword was held in his hands. The sword was not something Itachi had ever seen before, but it was very similar to what a samurai would have used.

His parents were sleeping in their bed, as they always were when he got to this point of the dream, and as he took a step closer to his parent's bed he knew that his father would begin to stir.

"_Itachi?" _His father's voice questioned out in a slight haze. It would end the same. As his strides became more and more great, his father's eyes began to open. And just as Itachi stood before him, the sword was through the male's stomach.

It was something Itachi could not describe; being the one to physically harm, no murder his father; the one who had raised him, the one who had been there for him since the start. Sure his father was sometimes a difficult person to deal with, but the man only wanted the best for his children.

Ripping the sword from his father's body, Itachi watched as dream Itachi walked over to the other side of the bed. His mother lay there resting quietly; unaware of the horror that had just occurred two feet from her form. Itachi slowly walked toward where his mother lay and watched as she turned in her sleep. Before she could get comfortable in her new position, dream Itachi rammed the sword down on her body.

Her eyes flew open, and her mouth opened into a silent scream. He pulled the sword out of her body and slammed it into her again. This time, like all the other times before, her voice came through and she let out a piercing scream.

And that was the thing that cued Sasuke to enter the room. He looked sleepy, and his movements were sluggish, but the raven haired eighteen year old looked ready to attack. When he saw dream Itachi before him, however, Sasuke's movements faltered.

"_Itachi?" _Sasuke questioned as he looked to the sword within his hands. "_What's going on? Why did mom scream? What did you do?"_

"_It was to test my emotions," _Dream Itachi spoke, and Itachi shuddered at the sound of his own voice. It was dark, and void of any emotions. And even though Itachi himself rarely shared his emotions with the world, he knew his voice sounded nothing like the voice of dream Itachi.

"_Itachi?! What are you doing?" _Itachi paused while looking into the dream. Sasuke had never said that before… what was going on?

Just as dream Itachi took a step closer to Sasuke, Itachi was able to wake himself up from the dream. As his eyes opened to the real world, Itachi froze when he saw Sasuke standing in front of him.

"Itachi?" Sasuke questioned again as he took another step closer. "What are you doing?"

Itachi took a deep breath before taking a step backwards. He was in the hallway standing outside of his parent's room. A knife was in his hands, but Itachi quickly hid that before Sasuke could see it. "I must have been sleepwalking, Sasuke. I'm sorry."

Sasuke nodded before walking back to his room. "It's not a big deal," Sasuke said with a smirk. "I was just getting some water, and saw you walking out of Mom and Dad's room. "

Itachi's body froze again… he went into their room? This had never happened to him before, or at least it hadn't happened to his knowledge.

And what if he did something? God, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Alright night Itachi," Sasuke said while opening his bedroom door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Itachi nodded silently to his younger brother before watching the door close. Itachi opened his parent's bedroom door and sighed in relief at finding both of his parents sleeping. Walking to his own bedroom door, Itachi dropped the kitchen knife he had been holding.

Grabbing his cell phone that had been charging on the night stand, Itachi dialed an all too familiar number. "Hey it's me," Itachi said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I've changed my mind; I'll come. I'll pack up my stuff now; can I meet you there in an hour?"

XxxX

She was in that room again… the room her father locked in her whenever she did something bad. This time, it was because she didn't swallow for him.

Sitting up slowly from the mattress that lay on the ground, the woman sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror (the only piece of décor the basement room had). Short electric-blue hair, grey eyes, and pale skin glared back at her. Her reflection was something she despised. She hated her blue hair because her father loved it. She hated her grey eyes because her father said they remind him of her mothers. And she hated her pale skin because that reminded her that she never got outside because her father didn't want her to.

She hated her father. The man was disgusting, and gross, and raped her every night. Since her mother died when Konan was only nine, the young girl had been the replacement wife in everything. She was used to do the laundry, to clean the house, to make breakfast, lunch and dinner, and let out sexual frustrations on.

She hated it, but even if she wanted to leave, she couldn't. Her father locked all the doors and windows when he left for work, and on days she was especially bad (such as today) she would be locked in this small room.

And if she were to ever get out, where would she go? Not many people even knew she existed, and she didn't really know what existed outside of her small two bedroom home. The thought was scary, but the blue haired woman felt like she would be more safe in her house as opposed to being outside of it.

Moving away from the mirror, Konan rested on the small mattress while she heard the wind blow outside. She could tell from the wind that it was going to rain soon, and she hated the rain. The rain meant that her father would return earlier, and that meant only more suffering for her.

"_Suck your father Konan," her father would tell her. "Suck me good. Ahh fuck... you're better than your mother_._"_

XxxX

Laying face first into the mattress, Konan lay motionless while the wind continued to blow. It had increased its fierceness within the past few hours, and the loud crashing of thunder told her the rain had started. It was when the blue haired woman heard a car pulling up to the house that Konan knew her father was home. She paused as she heard another vehicle follow the second one; this was strange.

Never before in her life had her father brought home another person, and if she tried to concentrate her ears really hard, she could hear four or five pairs of footsteps.

The woman held her breath as she turned over on her bed. Listening as the five people walked up the couple of stairs to her front door, Konan closed her eyes as a knock was heard on the front door.

Who… if the person knocked, then it wasn't her father at the door. A stranger then?

Another knock resounded throughout the house, and with it came a call. "Konoha Police Department," a male voice said loudly. "If there's anyone in there let us know."

Konan held her breath; was this finally her chance to leave? Or would this be a sick joke from her father? He had tried something like this before… It had cost her multiple days of walking around the house.

"Konoha Police Department," the voice called again as a fist connected with the front door. Kami, she had to try.

"-"she tried to open her mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. It had been weeks since she had last spoke; there would be no way she would be able to make a loud enough sound for the policemen to hear her.

For the first time in years, Konan let tears fall down her cheeks. She had thought she would be with her father forever, and that she would never escape; this new hope the officers brought her was something she wasn't used to. She needed to try again.

"-ere," her voice cracked as walked up to the basement door. Pulling her knuckles together, Konan banged loudly on the door. "Here"

Her voice was more sure of itself that time, but that didn't mean her voice had gotten that much louder. With a frustrating cry, Konan banged her fists on the door one more time.

"Did you hear that?" Someone said from outside. She could hear them; did that mean they could hear her?

She refused to get her hopes up even as she heard the door being knocked down. Taking a deep breath, Konan knocked again on the door, but this time she put more force in it.

She knew they wouldn't be able to hear her voice, but that didn't mean she couldn't use other means. Taking a step back, Konan's eyes widened when the door to her basement prison was broken open.

Three Konoha police officers were there, guns raised as their eyes flew across the room. The blue haired woman's mouth opened in a silent plea, and she watched as the officers lowered their weapons and raced towards her.

"Kami Asuma," the female officer said as Konan fell to her knees in relief. "She looks worse than we feared."

Konan ignored her statement and in response wrapped her arms around herself and stared forward. She waited as the three in front of her conversed; she didn't care enough to try and listen to what they were really saying.

"It's a good thing we arrived when we did," the blue haired one; Asuma replied. "We need to get her to Kakashi."

And without another word, Asuma stepped forward only to have Konan flinch in his direction. Frowning, Asuma looked to his counterpart for assistance. "Kurenai?"

"It's okay Sweetie," Kurenai said with a soft motherly voice. "We're only here to help. Your father was just killed in a car accident, and now we're going to take you somewhere safe."

Tears flowed freely down the female's cheeks now; it had been so long since she had cried.

Kurenai and Asuma looked on with a sad look; little did they know the tears rolling down the blue haired woman's cheeks were tears of joy.


End file.
